Crossing the Field (Chapter 1)
by ANotSoDistantDream
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I wanted to make it about something I really love: Animal Crossing: New Leaf! Feel free to leave a review here, I recently edited it and I'm finally happy with the outcome. Enjoy everyone!


It was always so quiet and peaceful here in Destinyville. The trees were full of various fruits and are swaying in the breeze, the sky is clear with no clouds in sight, and the ocean is as clear and pure as a cube of solid sunshine or pristine glass. Nothing bad ever happens here, and everyone gets on perfectly well together. You may as well refer to it as a dream town, because that pretty much sums Destinyville up. I feel so overwhelmed and fortunate to be a part of this wonderful community.

"ZzzzZzzzZzzz" This morning was like any other morning. It was early, around 5am, so I was sleeping soundly in my Kiddie Bed. I wasn't a kid as such, but I loved child-like things, so this was perfect for my downtime. My name is Alison, but please, refer to me as Ally. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a human, but alas, I am stuck in my 3D model form. Can't complain though, I've never known any differe- KNOCK KNOCK!

What on earth was that?! Who would be rude enough to interrupt me when I am introducing myself to somebody? Oh well, better go and see what all the fuss is about. I doubt they'll leave in a hurry. I opened up my Sweets door.

"Good morning, Ally!" Oh, it's just him. "Morning, Pete! Got any letters for me today?" "Actually, I am here about an entirely different matter this time". I don't know whether to be excited or scared at this point, but I figured I'd let him continue out of courtesy. "How would you like to visit one of the oldest, most historic towns out there? If so, I do have a letter here for you, which fully explains the details". I began to examine the letter very carefully.

Was he serious? What would be the point of me going to see this garbage heap?! Meh... well, I suppose there aren't any upcoming events here for a while. "Okay, I'll check the letter out and consider the offer; thanks Pete!"

TOMORROW?! They want me to visit TOMORROW?! Ugh... well, I better prepare myself right away. No point backing out now, after all. Off I went down to the Able Sisters clothes shop to buy myself a spiffing new outfit for this outing. Unfortunately, bells are tight for me right now, and I can't afford to go to GracieGrace for my clothes. I headed up to Main Street and found my way into the fairly small, but adequate pink building. It's the Able Sisters. Ooh, I thought, they have some very attractive outfits here today!

Yes! This is perfect! Who ever said that you can't get decent clothes at Able Sisters? Well, whoever did say it, they were wrong. Anyway, I think I look presentable enough now for this 'big event' that I'm about to encounter. Can't say I'm excited, though. At least Porter is coming to take me there in his flashy, shiny train. That will definitely be the highlight of the day. I'd better lay my head down, got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. The sarcasm in that statement couldn't be higher, to be honest.

Well, I guess this is it, the day has arrived! The train came to a halt, and the sealed doors opened. This must be it. Oh my gosh, it's a dump! Just as I thought! "Here we are, Ally! Allow me to escort you to the Town Hall, you have a meeting with the town's secretary, Isabelle!" What a coincidence! Isabelle is the name of my town's secretary too! I followed swiftly behind Porter.

I came to a building made of bricks, with a red roof. Ah, this must be the Town Hall, which strangely is also reminiscent of Destinyville's. "Good morning Porter! Who do we have here?!" Silly Isabelle... you should know who I am! "This is Miss A-" "Ahhh, yes! Hello there Miss Ally, pleased to meet you, young lady!" There we go, finally Isabelle remembers me. It's about time, she _did _send me the invite, after all. "Please, call me Ally. How do you do, Isabelle?" "Come with me, I know a quiet place that we can sit and discuss the matter at hand". She didn't seem to want to waste time with any more small talk, so I politely followed her into the back part of the Town Hall. There was a big office chair there, which appeared to be for the Mayor, as it had this strong aura of power and authority around it. I decided to sit down away. It's just a chair, right?

"You know, you're sitting exactly where he sat all that time ago". He? Did Isabelle have a past love that I was unaware of? No matter, it's not something I really wanted to think about in detail. "I'm of course talking about our Mayor, well ex Mayor, whose name is Jay". Okay... thanks for the info, Isabelle, what does this have to do with me, anyway? "You're probably wondering why I told you that? What it has to do with you, anyway? Well! I heard that you are one of your town Destinyville's most valued residents! That being said, how would you like to leave all that behind, and come and live here in the lovely town of Strangeland?" I was so taken aback by this, I couldn't even contemplate the possibilities in my head right now.

Is she serious?! That is one of the most abrupt things I've ever heard. I cannot simply just up and move into this town right away. Plus, why would I even want to live here, it's hideous and obviously hasn't been looked after properly for months, if not years! "I'm sorry, Isabelle, but I simply cannot accept your offer. I would be leaving too much behind in my home town". "Of course, Miss Ally, of course. However, if you _were_ to think about perhaps changing your mind, I would even consider giving you the permanent position of being Strangeland's mayor." Wow!

I cannot believe my ears! There is one thing I have always strived to be in Destinyville, but have never quite been seen as up to the challenge. Being Mayor here would give me a great opportunity to get this town back on track, and hopefully attract many new and exciting villagers to live here! You only live once, it's cheesy, but in this case, it's also true. "Okay, Isabelle! I'll accept your offer, I've always wanted to be trusted enough to be given the Mayor position."

I got up early the next morning in order to prepare for my journey to Strangeland. What should I pack? What should I leave behind? Where am I gonna put everything?! Decisions, decisions. It doesn't help that Isabelle told me that there are no restrictions whatsoever, and that I could take whatever I wanted over to Strangeland. I might shove Ozzie and Fang into my suitcase too, I'm just gonna miss them both so much. I'm obviously joking! Or am I... Well, enough contemplating, Porter is here again to drive me over to Strangeland for the last time! I'm really going to miss Destinyville, but I have a feeling this is a choice I will not regret later. Goodbye Destinyville, and everyone in it. Goodbye Ruby, Tipper, Agent S, Lyman, Cyrano, Goldie, Freckles and Punchy; but mostly, goodbye my dear friends Fang and Ozzie! You will all be greatly missed.

After a long, strenuous train ride with Porter, I finally arrived at my destination. "Hello there Mayor Ally! So nice to see you again!" Isabelle was there waiting outside the train station ready to greet me. Hehe, 'Mayor Ally', it sounds so formal and proper, but hey, I'm sure I'll get used to it in time. I figured I'd do the obvious and go with Isabelle once again to the Town Hall, so that I can be properly introduced as Mayor. I like Isabelle, she's a very kind, bubbly character, and I am sure she'll be a great secretary here. What? Who's that in the distance?!

Oh, great. One animal I am certain I do not like, however, is Tom Nook. How on earth did he find me here too?! Oh well, it doesn't matter, I just wanna get him out of my face! "Ah, hello! Welcome! Welcome! You must be the new Mayor, am I right? Isabelle at the Town Hall told me to expect you!" Ugh, yeah, yeah, cut the crap, I just wanna build a house and get on with my life, jeez. "Take me where you want to build your new home, Ally!" Finally, some progress! Okay, you stuck up old raccoon, I want to build my new house right HERE. The spot was overlooking the beach from the cliffside, with just enough space around it to plant some pretty and colourful flowers. However, what I was about to find out would leave me not pleased at all with the surroundings and atmosphere.

I am raging! A tent! A TENT?! How could I forget that the first housing arrangement Nook will ever give you is a tent?! Ugh... well I had better get to fishing and bug catching in order to raise the money to obtain a house. Luckily for me, I had bought all my tools with me from Destinyville, which means less time to stare at that ugly object's face! I know I'm harsh on ol' Nook, but he charges way too much for everything! Oh well, at least he's not Crazy Redd. I got out my fishing rod and begin to search high and low for fishes of any kind to sell.

On my travels with my fishing rod, I came across a lovely-looking young squirrel over by the riverside. He was purple in colouring, and a lightning bolt shape on his head. There really is no end to the diversity of villagers I've seen; and am probably yet to see. "Hey there, you must be Mayor Ally! My name is Static, and I welcome you with open arms to Strangeland!" Is he kidding? Why bother with such a warm welcome when the town looks so dull and dreary right now? Meh... I suppose he was just being polite. Whilst thinking about it, I only saw 4 houses in total here, and one of them must be Static's. Jeez, I really do have my work cut out from this point on.

The moon started to appear in the sky, and the lights all around began to dim. Oh my gosh, it's already getting dark, which must mean it's past 8pm now. Ah, that means I'll have to wait to trade in my bells for the first upgrade of my new home at Nook's Homes. I better get some rest soon too, although I can't deny I'm putting it off because all I have is a small tent and candle light to comfort me for the next few hours until tomorrow. Well, let's see what tomorrow brings, I suppose. Goodnight Strangeland, and what a weird, unconventional first day it's been!


End file.
